Telecommunications systems generally include connection and disconnection systems, through which various types of telecommunications equipment are interconnected. Such systems generally require electrical protection, such as to prevent overvoltage and overcurrent events from damaging equipment, as can occur in the case of lightning strikes, power surges, or other electrical events. Various types of gas tube and solid state overvoltage protection components exist and are used in these telecommunications systems.
One piece of equipment used for connection of telecommunications systems is referred to herein as a connection block, sometimes referred to as a “Krone-style connector block”, such as those manufactured by ADC GmbH, formerly Krone GmbH. Such systems include a high density array of electrical connectors in a punch-down configuration, and are designed to accept overvoltage and overcurrent protection devices to protect the telecommunications equipment connected to the output side of the telecommunications circuit connected via the block. Because of the large number of wires being connected in a small area in a connection block, a small form factor circuit protection element is dictated. Other design requirements and failsafe protections may also limit the applicability of various gas tube and solid state protection devices. For example, gas tube overvoltage protection systems are disadvantaged in that, for higher voltage applications, the gas tube required increases in size. Additionally, cost reduction considerations require minimization of the number of components used.